Eight Days
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Chance and Herman celebrate Hannacka and Chance had some good gifts for Herman during the eight daysof Hannacka.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and works for Disney and Disney's XD's Walk the Prank in anyway.

* * *

Day 1:

The parents where at work when Chance and Herman woke up to the first day of the Festival of Lights aka Hanukkah. The boys could not wait for night to fall so they can light the first candle on the menorah. This is also the only time they put on there Yamahas on besides going to temple and other Jewish events. The boys where also glad that it was winter break and can't wait to hang with their friends.

Maybe they would pull of a prank on the third day of Hanukkah. Given the fact its Christmas eve today as well. At noon the boys where the first to arrive at uncle Will's joke shop. It was not really their uncle just a nice guy that happens to be their friend Dusty's uncle. They just call him uncle as Will is like family to Chance and Herman. Uncle Will saw them and smiled.

"Hi uncle Will." The boys said in unison.

"Happy Hanukkah boys. I got something for you."

Uncle will went under his counter and pulled out two gifts. Chance and Herman gave their thanks and started opening it. They both ended up with a gift card to the shop and a few chocolate coins. They thanked uncle Will for the gift and that's when their two friends came in. The Four of them had great fun but soon the brothers had to go home.

That night they ended up with some more chocolate coins and their grandparents gave them each their very own menorah. Even if they been getting the same gift every first day of Hanukkah. When everyone was asleep there was an hour left until day two comes along.

"I got you something Herm."

"Really and now your going to give it to me? Why did you not want to give it to me earlier?"

"Because this is a special gift I want to give to you in privet."

"Oh what is it?"

Chance got out of bed and went to Herman's Chance soon leaned in and romantically made out with his little brother. Herman was shocked, but was more shocked he himself kept the kiss going. The kiss did break and Chance went back to bed with a hard on. Herman himself was also hard and wonderd what will happen on the other seven days.

Day 2:

Chance and Herman hanged with their friends. They where coming up with ideas for a prank they could do on Monday. They just hope the prank won't be to big as they did not want their gifts to be taken away from them. Everyone went home and knowing they won't see each other until Monday.

That night the boys was doing a 3D puzzle with their parents and it was a grandfather clock that actually worked. Even if the clock was not the height of a real one. The boys still had fun. When it came to gifts they each got their favorite video games.

After the fun they had on their second day the boys went to bed. Just like day one Chance woke up Herman an hour before day three started. Herman himself wondered what will happen next. Chance gave his I pad with headphones.

"Your giving me your I Pad?"

"Not to keep. I have something for you to lesion to so we don't wake up mom and dad."

Herman soon hit play and sexy music started to play. He then seen Chance dancing all sexy. Herman soon sat up even more and was starting to get hard as Chance removed his shirt and tossed towards Herman. Chance made his way even closer to Herman as he rubbed his own chest.

Herman could see the bulge in Chance's pj bottoms and he soon got a better view of it when Chance removed his bottoms showing off the bulge even more. That's when Chance went onto Herman and started to give him a kind of lap dance. As Chance was giving his brother the lap dance he felt Herman's bulge.

Chance just smiled and grind himself into Herman's crotch. They both silently moaned. Chance soon leaned in and the boys made out for the second time of their young life's. When the kiss broke Chance got off of Herman and put his pjs on before going back to bed.

Day 3:

The boys where kinda board as their friends where opening gifts from Santa while they have to wait at night to open gift number three. They wished Santa visited Jewish kids too as other kids who don't celebrate Christmas. The only thing they did was eat out for Chinese like they do every year when one of the eight days lands on Christmas.

When night did come they where happy as it mean the next day they could hang out with their friends and get started to work on the final details of their prank. After lighting the Menorah Chance and Herman opened their third gift. Well it was more like fifth as they had gotten three games yesterday.

Chance got the new book of Alec Teen Spy, (not a real book) and Herman was on card tricks that came with a deck of cards. They thanked their parents before having dinner. As they where eating Herman was wondering what Chance will do latter on tonight.

When they where in bed Herman could not wait but ended falling asleep. Like the last two times Chance woke up at eleven to give Herman his gift. Chance got out of bed and went into Herman's. His hand soon slipped into the sheets and into Herman's pjs. That's when Chance slowly jacked off Herman.

Herman soon started to moan and woke up seeing Chance in his bed. He knew what Chance was doing now and it felt much better then his own hand. Chance started to go little faster and Herman tried to hold back the loud moans he wanted to escape from his mouth.

Herman then decided to pull down his pjs so Chance had better way jacking him off. Chance soon leaned in and started making out with Herman as he continued to jack off his little brother. Herman was soon getting close and Chance felt the small dick twitch in his hand, and knew Herman was close.

Chance not knowing if Herman could cum yet, moved the sheets away from Herman's crotch aria and lifted up Herman's shirt to reveal his adorable chest. Just looking at Herman's chest made Chance's dick twitch. Soon enough Herman had came. It was not much but Chance did not care.

He licked up his hand only as that's all it landed on. Once he licked it up he pulled Herman's shirt and sheets back on him. Lastly he kissed Herman before going to bed. Herman was amazed and wonder how Chance was going to top it for tomorrow.

Day 4:

The next day Chance and Herman was at Uncle Will's shop going over the last final details of the prank. They agreed they would do it tomorrow. After a few more hours of going the last details Chance, Herman, and their parents went to see the movie "Sing". They enjoyed the movie and it was funny with great singing.

They had something to eat at the food court before heeding home to light the Menorah. This day everyone gotten a gift. Well their parents gotten two as their second one was from Chance and Herman. Chance ad Herman loved their gift and thanked their parents. They both got new bikes.

Later that night it was time to give Herman his fifth gift from him and hopes he will like it. Once again at eleven Chance woke up and went into Herman's bed. He soon pulled down Herman's pj bottoms and seen Herman's dick. Chance just licked his lips before sliding Herman's dick into his mouth.

Herman soon woke up to Chance sucking him. All Herman could do is moan as Chance sucked away. Herman's fingers soon was going throw Chance's hair and started to face fuck Chance. As for Chance he did not mind as Herman's dick was not big enough to make him gag.

Herman soon took a pillow and moaned into it as he continued to face fuck Chance. Herman was going faster and faster until he could no longer hold back and shot his watery load into Chance's mouth. When Chance pulled out he made out with his brother before going back into his bed

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I also hope I did t make any mistakes about Hannacka. As I myself is not Jewish and wanted to attempt on writing a story about Hannacka.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 5:

It was time to set up the prank and so far everything was going smoothly. After some practice they where ready. At the end they ended doing it three times as it worked so well. They wanted to do a fourth but their was no time for it. After dinner Chance and Herman opened their gift of the day.

They both ended up with new pjs. The boys soon went to their room to put them on to show off their parents. As they where changing they could not keep their eyes off of each other. They soon where hard and hope their boners would go away when they show off the new pjs.

Luckly they did go away and after showing them off they just kept them on. That night at eleven once again. Chance went into Herman's bed and tossed the sheets off of his brother and pulled down Herman's pjs along with his undies. Chance just licked his lips and wanted to suck Herman again but he had other plans. He soon lifted the boy's legs and started to rim him. Herman was once again moaning at the wonderful feeling. Herman soon started to muffle his moans as he jacked off.

It wasn't long until Herman came onto himself. After a few more licks Chance stopped and licked up Herman's cum and made out with him before going back to his bed once again. Hetman for one could not wait what day six on Chance will do next.

Day 6:

The gang hanged out like they normally do. They both thought the days have really been starting to go faster since winter break started. They did not want their break to end this quickly but there was nothing they could do about it. Before Chance and Herman realized it, it was time for them to go.

They went to help out at a children's hospital that was dealing with cancer. They felt good on helping them, but also sad not knowing if they will beat this monster. They however did not show it on their faces that they where sad for them. They just smiled and played with them.

When the day was almost over they donated a good amount of money to the organization. The four of them soon eat out as it was getting kinda late of making something for dinner. On this day the boys did not get a gift but they did not care one bit. Seeing the kids happy was all they need.

That night at eleven once again Chance was sucking Herman's dick but stopped before he could cum. Chance went to his bed and took something out from under it. It was some kind of locution. Before Herman knew it Chance was naked and rubbing the stuff in his ass.

"I want you to fuck me Herm."

With that Chance lade on the bed and opened up for Herman. Herman for one can't believe this was happening. He had an idea on what to do and did it. The boys soon started moaning, but they quickly had to muffle them. Herman for one felt he was getting closer to his edge once again.

So he started to fuck faster and faster into Chance. Chance for one can't beleve this was felling great. For the past five days Chance had been fingering himself and jacking off when he went back to "bed" after giving Herman his gifts. As the fucking kept going he felt he was on edge too. Like magic they both came at the same time. This time Chance stood in Herman's bed.

Day 7:

Faviort itom

Today is New Years eve and Herman wanted to give Chance the same gifts he got the pass six days. The only problom he had was he could not do the things at the same time. Herman was hoping he could find away to show how much he loved his brother. He was the first one to wake up and luckly their parents did not check on them and seen them in the same bed. As well as the other six days.

Herman was careful not to wake up Chance as he got out of bed. Herman did the normal moring thing adding putting on his undies and his pjs. Once using the washroom Herman went to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

Kids your father and I had to go into work early. See you guys at three.

Herma quickly made his way up starirs and into his bedroom as he thought its better to do it now then sometime later and not be able to do what he wanted. He went on his bed and started to make out with Chance. Chance soon woke up to his brother making out with him. He soon kept the kiss going and when it broke Herman got off of his bed.

"This is for you Chance. Happy seventh day of Hanukkah."

Herman soon played some sexy music and started dancing his best sexy dance. Chance was quickly being turned on. It did not take long for Chance to be hard. Herman was soon spind his shirt around above his head. He soon tossed the shirt twords Chance and it landed on his face. Chance soon breathed in Hermen's smell.

Once Chance took the shirt away from his nose Herman was soon doing his best tork and was also was able to make his belly roll. Chance was getting turned on even more and Hetman soon took off his Pj bottoms off and just like his shirt, Herman was spining it in the air above his head. Herman was showing off his buldge and Chance liked it. Before Chance knew it Herman was soon naked.

Herman just tossed his undies at Chance and Chance just breathed more of Herman's smell. Herman just kept dancing as his dick just bounced around. Herman soon went on his bed and crawled onto Chance and started to give him a lap dance. Herman could feel Chance's dick on his ass. Herman soon grinded onto it more and soon he slipped his hand under his sheets to grab hold of Chance's dick.

Herman soon started to slowly jack off Chance as he made out with him. When the kiss broke Herman tossed the sheets off of his brother he quickly went to work sucking on him. Chance quickly moaned Hetman's name as he placed his hands on the back of Herman's head. Herman soon stopped sucking Chance's dick and started to rim him.

Chance just moaned and after awhile Herman went back sucking Chance's dick. Chance once again had his hands on the back of Herman's head. Herman soon started to suck faster and faster until Chance shot his load into Herman's mouth. Herman galdly swallowed Chance's load. After Herman pulled Chance dick the two of them made out once again.

"I want you to fuck me." Herman said.

The two of them smiled and soon Herman was on his belly bring fuckrd by Chance. Both boys started to moan. The more they moaned the more Chance fucked Herman's ass. Soon Herman was coming onto his bed. Soon enough Chance soon shot his load into Herman's ass. The two soon fell asleep with Chance's dick still in his ass.

That night The boys lit the seventh candle and they each got their favorite candy while watching their faviort Movie with the family before it hit midnight. It was the only time they where aloud to stay up late.

Day 8:

The boys only had sex once yesterdat and today they had an idea once it hit eleven. When they woke up Herman was shocked to find out his homade gift was his own room that his father been working on for months. Even Chance was shocked. The two just looked at each other knowing yesterday was the last time they had sex in the bedroom they shared.

Chance reseved his gift at the of Hanukkah which was bags. That night the boys desided to fuck one more time in the same room they have been sharing. They both made out with each other as they jacked each other off. Once they where both on edge they stopped jacking off and started to get into a sixty nine.

The two sucked each other faster and faster until they shot their loades into each others mouths. They soon took turns rimming each other that lead to them fucking. Herman was the first to be fucked until Chance shot his load into hus brother's ass. After a quick breather Herman was fucking Chance until he shot his load.

The boys soon fell asleep as Hannacka was coming to the end and where evere they are at night they will still be having sex.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and story. Happy Hannacka and Happy New year.


End file.
